Perdiendo el Control
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: One-Shot. Cuando se apagan las luces lo último que ves son sus ojos ultrajantes y para tu sorpresa una sonrisa desafiante, alentadora, creando un efecto delirante. ¡No puede ser que él este tentando el destino! ¿Cierto?. Edward/Bella.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Twilight ni su maravillosa trama le pertenecen a esta humilde autora de casi 16 primaveras, obviamente, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fic y su problemática, bueno, eso si es mi incumbencia.

**Canción para inspirarse:** The Walk, por Imogen Heap.

"**Perdiendo el control"**

"_Inside-out, upside-down, twisting beside myself._

_Stop that now, 'Cause you and I were never meant to meet._

_I think you'd better leave. It's not safe in here._

_I feel a weakness coming on"._

_The Walk, Imogen Heap._

El silencio nunca había sido tan abrumador, tan apabullante.

Sabes lo que se vendrá encima a partir de ese momento y en realidad, si te detienes por un segundo a pensarlo, tienes miedo. Eres débil y caes en la cuenta de que en la próxima hora podrías confirmarlo por completo. Atemorizante.

Dios. Simplemente eres débil. Tan... humana.

En cuanto el señor Banner introdujo la película en el viejísimo video, en el salón se acabaron los murmullos y las risitas como por arte de magia.

Te muerdes el labio inferior que se enrojece inevitablemente mientras el profesor termina de pedirle amablemente a Mike Newton que cierre las amarillentas cortinas para que no penetre ni el menor espasmo de luz.

De pronto, sorpresivamente y como si ya no fuese suficiente, sientes como un nudo se forja en tu estómago. Parece ser una broma macabra e irónica del destino que siempre te guía hacia el peligro, como si fuese un camino inevitable que tarde o temprano debes recorrer.

Antes que las luces fueran apagadas, él te dedica una de las sonrisas de su preciada colección. Tu favorita, aquella en la que las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se inclinan hacia un lado creando un efecto delirante. Delicioso.

Suspiras y sientes como duele. Intentas no mirarle pero por alguna secreta razón tus almendrados ojos color chocolate siempre, siempre se desvían en su dirección.

Tus ojos recorren los suyos, con unas pestañas de una longitud imposible. Hipnóticos y misteriosos. Sus pómulos enmarcados, su piel nívea, sus cabellos desordenados y cobrizos, con un mechón enredado y mojado por la lluvia, que cae sobre su frente.

Él suspira y se remueve inquieto en su silla en aquel estrecho y pequeño espacio. El espacio de la condena para ambos. ¡Cómo desearías aspirar su dulce aliento por tan solo un segundo!

Cuando se apagan las luces lo último que ves son sus ojos ultrajantes y para tu sorpresa una sonrisa desafiante, alentadora.

_Rayos. _¡No puede ser que él este tentando el destino! ¿Cierto?

Comienza la tortura y para tu pesar estas completamente conciente, tal vez más despierta de lo que nunca has estado en todo tu vida.

Sientes que por fin llega la señal de alerta que tanto temes, la que te hace saber que solo están separados el uno del otro por escasos centímetros, que tarde o temprano uno de los dos terminará por acortar y esa electricidad se apodera de tus manos, tu estómago, tu rostro.

_Sólo una hora. _Te dices a ti misma y te encargas de repetirlo al menos unas diez veces para que penetre en algún sector de tu cerebro. Pero el se encarga de arruinarlo todo, como siempre. Sabes que acaba de acercar su silla a la tuya y sabes que también se debate en si mismo y que no esta ganando, precisamente.

Intentas tragar saliva, pero tu boca nunca había estado tan seca hasta ese momento.

¿Deberían parar? Bueno... si. Pero no quieres hacerlo. Y lo peor es que… no lo harás.

Dejas caer tu cabeza sobre la mesa de laboratorio, maldiciéndote una y otra vez por ser tan débil, tan imperfecta. Y no alcanzas siquiera a terminar de suspirar cuando te das cuenta de que no debes hacerlo, que no les estas haciendo nada más fácil. Pero a él no parece importarle, porque puedes sentir como alza su brazo lentamente y acerca su fría mano a tu rostro. Por un momento piensas que va a retractarse, como siempre y de hecho, por un segundo retira su mano de larguísimos dedos, pero para tu sorpresa luego la inclina sobre tu nuca y los desliza por la curva de tu mandíbula, apenas rozándote, palpando tu piel como quien respira por primera vez.

¿Deberías acercarte a él? No... _no. _Tal vez solo aguardar y no dejar que tus torpes movimientos humanos arruinen el momento... pero es imposible.

Lo observas fijamente en la oscuridad, mientras el video no parece ser más que un murmullo que se mezcla con el precipitado latir de tu corazón que parece como si fuera a explotar dentro de tu cuerpo. Él extiende aún más sus dedos sobre tu rostro y comienza a acariciar tu cuello dulcemente, embriagadoramente.

Estas segura de que llegados a este punto tu rostro es el completo retrato de la impresión, y vale, no es que su actitud te pueda impedir aquello.

Sientes como, involuntariamente, comienza a subir a tu rostro un calor repentino que contrasta con la frialdad propia de su cuerpo. Sabes que te has ruborizado y odias que ocurra. Visualizas a la perfección lo que sucede, tu rostro pálido, tus ojos almendrados y un rubor de un rosa delicado posado sólo sobre la parte superior de tus mejillas. Según todos, adorable; según tú, odioso. Siempre te delata y te hace sentir vulnerable.

Cada caricia, cada roce entre ambos genera una descarga eléctrica en tu piel y por alguna razón crees que él también puede sentirlo. Y sin poder evitarlo inclinas, casi inconciente, tu rostro sobre su mano, acunándolo sobre su fría palma de mármol.

A pesar de la oscuridad puedes ver sus ojos brillar ante ese involuntario contacto y notas como su mandíbula se tensa por un momento y la duda se planta en su mente. Sabes lo que se cuestiona. ¿Es correcto? ¿Podría hacerte daño? ¿Es qué hay acaso_ alguna _forma de detenerse llegados hasta este punto?

Y te lo ves venir, va a detenerse y por alguna estúpida razón el mundo parece caerse ante tus pies.

_Es lo correcto, Bella. _Murmuras para ti misma. _Lo sabes... se supone que lo sabes._

Pero, no. Él no va a detenerse, ves con claridad la rendición en su rostro y la agonía momentánea. Sus dedos te acarician el cuello una vez más, luego de desvían hacia tus párpados, tus pómulos y eleva tu mentón con ternura, con la intensidad provocadora en su mirada, y luego se deslizan hacia tus labios, palpándolos, rozándolos.

_Dios... santo._

Acerca, nuevamente, su silla a la tuya y caes en la cuenta de que ya habías hecho lo mismo más de una vez.

Su rostro angelical y perfecto se encuentra a sólo unos centímetros del tuyo, tanto que casi puedes sentir su respiración, mientras que la tuya se ha detenido por completo y los latidos de tú corazón parecen haberse desbocado ansioso, tímido, vulnerable.

La distancia se acorta y con ello rompes a respirar agitadamente sin que puedas ahorrarte la vergüenza, y es que _diablos,_ es el ser más hermoso que ha pisado el planeta. Por supuesto, sabes que aquello le significa más trabajo, mayor tortura, pero ¿puedes evitarlo?

Tus cabellos ya rozan los suyos, alborotados y suaves, de un asombroso color cobrizo y es allí cuando sientes como su mano deja tu rostro y desciende por el cuello hasta tus hombros, ahora paralizados.

Su mano izquierda se une al peligroso juego que ambos han forjado y desciende desde los huesos de la clavícula, deslizándose avariciosamente por tu espalda, reconociéndote y grabando cada pequeño detalle de tu columna, ya del todo petrificada.

Notas como calibra la delgadez de tu fina cintura, mientras tus labios se separan levemente con el afán de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero te es imposible balbucear tan sólo una palabra, tal vez hasta has olvidado como hablar.

En su rostro se dibuja una perfecta mueca de fastidio. La graciosa expresión lo hace lucir imposiblemente más bello y no puedes evitar sonreír, procurando que una risita no se escape de tus labios.

Por un momento puede ver como sus labios se curvan en una involuntaria sonrisa, pero luego retoma la expresión al momento en que sus ojos se fijan con intensidad en los tuyos y claro, _te deslumbra y te hipnotiza._

Su delicioso aroma y su mirada abrumadora terminan por quebrar cualquier indicio de voluntad con la que pudieses haber contado. Aunque en realidad nunca hubo ni una pizca de ella. Y lo compruebas cuando elevas tus manos e inicias un recorrido por su rostro blanco como la cal y por primera vez puedes permitirte el saber que tan suave es su revuelto cabello cobrizo, que al contacto de tus dedos parece seda.

Y sin previo aviso, sin que siquiera puedas evitar comenzar a hiperventilar, te atrae hacia él por el largo cabello castaño con aroma a fresas y sólo alcanzas a ver un ápice de desesperación dibujado en su semblante antes de que sus labios rocen por primera vez la comisura de los tuyos, dulce y embriagadoramente, degustando, mientras sientes como una ola de escalofríos recorren cada centímetro de tu piel y todo tu cuerpo responde a su deliciosa presencia.

Pero su sensatez no es eterna, ni la tuya, _por supuesto._ No puedes evitar jalar sus cabellos, mientras el se encarga de profundizar aquel beso que tienta al destino. Sin piedad, presiona con la punta de su lengua tu labio inferior y no puedes evitar un pequeño suspiro, al momento en que te encargas de entrelazar tus dedos en su cabello revuelto.

A estas alturas ya no podían detenerse, era demasiado tarde. Sus labios amoldados perfectamente a los tuyos, ya no eran tan cuidadosos, sino más bien intensos, apasionados y no podías agradecer más al cielo por tu vaga voluntad, porque no había derecho a perderte algo como eso.

Mientras sus manos se movían elegantes y avariciosas por tu rostro y tu espalda, de alguna forma contra la mesa de laboratorio, sus labios liberaron a los tuyos, permitiéndote respirar el maldito aire que todo humano necesita, y se deslizaron hasta tus mejillas, tu frente, tu cuello, contra el cual escuchaste un susurro, un pequeño murmullo aterciopelado que sonó a _"me fascinas"_, aunque de igual forma podrías haberlo imaginado. Su presencia te impedía pensar con claridad, al igual que sus manos adhiriéndose a cada curva de tu cuerpo.

Su nariz comienza a trazar suavemente la curva de tu mandíbula, provocando un cosquilleo que se extiende desde el cuello, de alguna manera, hasta las pantorrillas y la punta de los dedos de los pies. Y es que él tiene el control. _Siempre _ha sido así.

Eres sólo humana y él parece comprender que es justamente aquello tu mayor debilidad... y lo aprovecha, lo disfruta.

Fue allí cuando... se detuvo por completo y tus ojos parpadearon rápidamente a causa de la luz recién encendida en el salón.

Edward suspiró contra tu piel y se alejó de forma rápida, grácil, con una traviesa expresión y un sonrisita de complicidad cuando se dignó a mirar al frente.

"Maravilloso el poder de la ciencia en la vida del hombre, ¿no chicos?", murmuró extasiado el señor Banner.

_Maravilloso es quedarse corto._

Te muerdes el labio inferior con los ojos fijos en las notorias y delgadas venas de tu muñeca, mientras aclaras tu garganta de forma casi imperceptible.

"Ha sido interesante", murmuró una aterciopelada voz a tu lado, con un atisbo de humor.

Te dignas a espiar través de las pestañas, porque hasta el momento sabes que es mejor callar, al menos si esperas decir algo coherente. Por supuesto, el ríe entre dientes y el estruendoso timbre resuena anunciando el descanso.

Para tu sorpresa, cuando se levanta, te coge de la mano y esboza esa sonrisa torcida que podría derretir a cualquiera.

"¿Alguna vez te he mencionado que Biología es mi clase favorita?", dice, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"No", y una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro "Pero creo que también es la mía"

**Fin**

**N/A: **¡Hola! ;D

¡Por Dios! Me ha dado un ataque de histeria... este es el primer one-shot que publico en y ha estado guardado hace tiempo, empolvándose hasta que casi pensé en no subirlo jamás. Soy demasiado insegura. Ahora que lo pienso, me parece horrible, pero voy a intentar sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza o va a terminar consumiéndome.

Para colmo, me ha costado un montón subir este extraño producto de mi imaginación. Soy una completa ignorante y tuve que recurrir a yahoo y sus respuestas salvadoras (gracias querido yahoo, ¡te estaré eternamente agradecida!)

¡Gracias a ustedes por leer...!

¿Ven ese lindo botoncito verde de allá abajo?

¡Espero sus reviews! ;D


End file.
